


Альфа

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Sacrifice, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Альфа

Пит стоял перед венчальным алтарем и тихо молился Богу — Рожаницу. Жизнь его вновь круто переменилась. В этот раз его накрыли не белым, а черным саваном. Сошлись звезды в один день на его жизни: мужа былого своего схоронил, мужа нового принял. Пит не знал еще, что думать, понимал лишь, что погребение Вальса стало и венчанием ему. 

Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Так уж водилось в мире, что, когда альфа умирал, все его имущество, включая записанного на него вдового супруга-омегу, передавали по наследству. Порой, за кого пойдет омега, решал душеприказчик, у кого-то наследник был один. А коли не было наследника, то возвращался омега к отцу, прихватив все имущество почившего мужа. Пожалуй, это было везением. Впрочем, Питу так не повезло. Он уже переходил по наследству со всем имуществом некоему Герберту и шел замуж за него. Вот только Герберт помер, не дождавшись венчания, и Пит должен был пойти наследством к его сыну-альфе. Парню было восемнадцать от роду. Вьюнец еще. Не дожил до своей свадьбы. Так же помер. И приняли тогда решение, что Пит — черный вдовый. Не пускает его дух умершего супруга ни к кому более, держит оттуда, хочет своего омегу себе, и отправили Пита в храм. И вот теперь настал час Питу стать супругом самому Рожаницу — богу, омегам покровительствовавшему.

Свет везде погасили, сделав приятный полумрак, и в зал вошли омеги жрецы. Вот сейчас принесут его в мужья Рожницу, а там и утопят в океане, отдавая супругу. Пит уже ничего не боялся. Ему было все равно, он хотел только к Вальсу. Только тот его любил и заботился, был самым родным.

Жрецы рассредоточились вокруг странного бассейна с темной, почти черной водой. Каждый упал на колени и затянул заунывный мотив. Тут темная вода всколохнулась, и со дна потянулось нечто. Длинные мощные черные щупальцы потянулись к Питу, и тот так же упал на колени, молясь. Рожаниц — прекрасный глубоководный альфа — готов был принять нового супруга, беречь и любить его, заботиться и делать все, чтобы тот был счастлив. Пит в это верил, Пит это знал и потому подпустил глубинного альфу к себе. Огромные щупальца обвили его и подняли над землей.

Пит выгнулся в пояснице и зашептал слова молитвы к древнему альфе. Скоро он станет его супругом, его омегой, будет ему принадлежать до самой своей смерти. А существо тем временем огладило скользкими черными щупальцами все его тело, помассировало соски, прикоснулось к члену, особенно внимательно лаская головку. Пит тяжело дышал, а щупалец принялся «ходить» по спине. Он трогал каждый позвонок, словно пересчитывая, а после слегка гладил спину. А Пит вздыхал и радовался каждому прикосновению, каждому мельчайшему ощущению, дарованному древним божеством. Когда щупальце прошлось по поверхности его попки, Пит заскулил, откинув голову. Одно из щупалец притронулось к его анусу.

— Ах! — резко выдохнул Пит, а щупальце вошло в него так глубоко, насколько позволял вход. Пит ощутил густой альфий аромат. Он не был похож ни на один запах, но совершенно точно был альфьим. Это был аромат зрелого, мощного, сильного, полнокровного альфы.

Рожаниц двигал щупальцем внутри, вращая его по кругу, играя с мышцами, доставляя невиданные ощущения. Член Пита подрагивал, а альфа настойчиво доводил его до исступления. Когда наслаждение достигло пика, Пит выгнулся дугой, а из его члена брызнули жемчужины семени. В этот момент щупальце сменило нечто удлиненное. Пит не мог сказать, был ли это член или же что-то другое. Вот только это нечто резко дрогнуло и изверглось темной тягучей жидкостью. Она переполняла омегу и стекала по ногам, а Пит бился в агонии оргазма.

— Теперь он принят нашим господином! — выдохнули жрецы.


End file.
